The instant invention is directed to a disposable product usable to eliminate the splash which results when a mass breaks the surface of a quiet body of water. It is well known that when any solid and/or liquid comes in contact with the surface of a quiet body of water, a splash and/or rebound effect is the result. Such an effect can be undesirable and, under certain circumstances, dangerous.
In particular, when the surface of the water contained in a commode is disturbed by the deposition of excreted materials, the resulting effect is splash. The splash can spread the water contained therein so that said water comes into contact with the skin of the person using the commode. In as much as the water so spread has been in contact with germ-containing human urine and fecal matter, it can and does have a high risk of spreading disease.
One such disease, cervico vaginitis, has been associated with micro organisms such as those contained in a commode. Leukorrhea is not in itself a disease but a symptom of some disorder in the genital tract or elsewhere in the body. Infection of the vagina or cervix with bacteria, protozoa, or fungi is the direct cause. Predisposing causes are parasitic infection, foreign body, pelvic congestion, endocrine disturbances, postmenopausal atrophy, unhealed lacerations, hypersecretion, uncleanliness, and chemical or thermal factors or X-irradiation. However, Trichomonas vaginalis infection probably is the most frequent direct cause of the discharge. Many cases are due to infection with Candida (Monilia) organisms. Gonococcal, spirochetal, staphylococcal, streptococcal, pneumococcal and tuberculous infections are less common causes.
The secretions which result may come from the vulva, vagina, cervix, or fundus. T. vaginalis, C. albicans, gonorrheal, postabortive and puerperal infections are the usual contributing factors. When the discharge is profuse, yellowish in color and associated with burning or urination, gonorrhea must be considered in the differential diagnosis. The irritating, profuse discharge which causes itching usually is due to T. vaginalis or a fungus.